Set Fire To The Third Bar
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: Well anything be the same again in the Upper East Side and dwell into the lives of Manhattan's elite
1. Every Rose Has It's Thorn Part 1

**Authors Note:This is my first Gossip Girl story I have written and I would greatly appreciate reviews and feedback on what you criticism is greatly appreciated as it makes me grow as a you and enjoy!**

**Also, italics at the beginning are for Gossip Girl but the italics further down are for flashbacks..**

_It's Summer in the Hamptons again and the city is full of love,N and S are back on.D and V are together once more and the evil Georgina Sparks has disappeared once it seems Little J is still lonely and power hungry as ever. Poor baby J,she should have never messed with the Queen B._

_Talking of Queen B,it seems she is getting ready to leave to go to France...And maybe stay for good but can one Prince Charming stop her from leaving...For good._

_We hope so_

_You know you love me,_

_xoxo Gossip Girl._

True,it was summer in the Hamptons once more and the drama over the past few months has been resolved but we all know it won't stay like that forever. Who knows how long the peace will last. In the Archibald house,Nate and Serena are having breakfast with Nate's parents seems like there is nothing wrong there. In the Humphrey household Dan and Vanessa are being jealously observed by Jenny. Who is still striving to be the Queen. But in the Bass household it's a different story.

Left reeling after his split from Blair, Bass has introduced himself to a familiar face...A bottle of scotch. Seems like the war for love has truly begun. And in the Waldorf household, everywhere is strewn with clothes and there is a murderous Blair on the warpath.

"Where are my JIMMY CHOO's" Blair screamed, her face was red with rage and everything that was once nice and neatly put away by their maid,Dorota is hanging over lamps,in the bath,downstairs,in the kitchen..EVERYWHERE! "Honey,I'm sure there under the big pile of clothes in your bedroom...Or downstairs...Or in the kitchen"Blair threw her mother a death glare as she stormed downstairs. "This is not funny Mother.I leave for France in 47 hours and I still need to pack.I need my Jimmy Choo's they're the only things missing...I have my La Perla's,Victoria's Secret pyjamas...Everything but not the Choo's" She collapsed at her mother's feet trying to make her mother feel sorry for her. "I'm sorry darling but there's nothing I can do" Eleanor stroked her daughter's hair but it only made her more upset.."Fine"She growled and ran back upstairs to look for the missing shoes.

**A few minutes later:**

Blair was laying on her bed,feeling extatic because she found her missing Jimmy Choo's which were in the bath hidden underneath her Armani silk dress which cost around $1,200. But she couldn't help but think what would it be like if her and Chuck stayed he be over here making some pompous remark to try and get Blair into having sex with him or would he be the romantic that Blair loved in him.

She couldn't help but remember that day,that day which changed everything.

_Blair was at the bar,an empty cocktail glass sitting on front of was watching two girls chatting of them the notorious Georgina Sparks and the other one a girl called heard footsteps behind her and turned round to see Chuck strolling up to the bar. "Did you see Poppy's here"."Yes,Georgina is going text me as soon as she starts talking money" His was voice was velvet but strong,one of the many things she loved about him._

_"Great"She watched her,stuying her expression for a moment or two before finally speaking."You look like you could use a cocktail"He smirked."Your too late"Blair sang and Chuck answered with a soft chuckle."Wow"."What"."That's the first real laugh I've got out of you in a while" She smiled a little._

_"Listen...Blair-"But Chuck was cut off."No,you listen Chuck"She looked at him and took a deep breath."Vic's waiting for me to give him an answer"."I heard"Chuck's jaw tightened for a moment or two before he calmed a little. "But do you want to know what's stopping me..I can't answer his question while I'm waiting for you to answer mine" His face was blank,emotionless for a moment and then,there was a sudden disturbance of his face and Blair recognised it as guilt and sadness."The one I asked you forever ago...What are we Chuck?"Stinging tears came to her eyes and he looked down."Blair..."She cut him off again."Last fall you said we couldn't be together...And I believed everytime I try to move on,your always there acting like.."The tears were threatning to fall now."Acting like what"He growled softly and that made her pause for just a minute."Like you want me to be as unhappy as you are"She played with her glass before looking back up at face was solemn but fierce."I would never push that on anyone.I want you to be happy".They both stared into each other's eyes having a moment before they started again."Then look down deep,into the soul I know you have and tell me if what you feel for me is real or if it's just a it's real..we can figure it out,all of us"She smiled a little showing him her feelings through her eyes._

_"But if it's not,then please Chuck just let me go"A single tear fell from Blair's eye and she wiped it away quickly waiting for his her line of vision she saw Serena entering but she focused on Chuck,fighting against the tears that were threatening to spill."It's just a game,I hate to free to go"He watched her expression it was blank for a moment...Then without she grabbed her purse and gave him a sly smile."Thank you"She got off her stool and walked out._

She wanted to see him,give him a hug and tell him it's fine that they could forget about it and get back to the way they didn' wanted to get on with her life and to forget about Chuck Bass..

That was the only way

**Sorry it is so short,I didn't really have time tonight to write more coming soon xoxo**


	2. Every Rose Has It's Thorn:Part 2

_She wanted to see him,give him a hug and tell him it's fine that they could forget about it and get back to the way they were. But she didn't want to,she wanted to get on with her life and to forget about Chuck Bass..._

_That was the only way_

The day had started slowly for Blair even though she got to snap at all her servants for bothering her when she was trying to rest. Because Blair Waldorf was up all night thinking of a special someone and not just any someone. Bass.

He always knew how to get on Blair's nerves bu he could always redeem himself, like last years at her 17th birthday party he won her over by bringing her the necklace she wanted. And this year who knows what she expected but the truth was she wasn't staying in New York for her birthday, she was going to France to vister her father, Harold and his french lover Roman. Blair had grown quite close to Roman over the last few months, she always seemed to turn to him for comfort when it came to the rough subject of Chuck or Nate..But mostly Chuck. And he always seemed to give good advice.

"Don't worry Blair darling if he doesn't recognise his feelings for you by the time you leave then...I hate to admit it but he is an idiot"  
"He can be such an ass though Roman"  
"I know but your Father seems to like him very much and so do I.I still want to meet him for Chrismtas dinner won't you?"  
Blair was always a sucker for Roman's french accent, it seemed adorable to her.  
"Sure, I will see what he is up to and get back to you on that one"

That was just one of the many and long conversations between them. Whereas her mother, Eleanor Waldorf, couldn't care, Blair and her mother always had a tough,business like relationshop and it got to her a lot because her mother seemed to care more for her clothing and Blair's best friend Serena Van Der Woodsen more than she did for her own daughter. Everytime Serena came over her mother would say something like; "You look amazing Serena,darling. Blair why can't you look more like Serena" or "Blair stop eating so much you need to fit into my creation for the Gala dinner next Saturday night" and Blair had had enough of it. That was one of the reasons why she was going to France. Because of her mother and to see her Father once again.

Blair got up slowly and grabbed her phone her fingers ran quickly and smoothly over the numbers as she dialed the number she hadn't called in a few weeks. But luckily she was smart and withheld her number as she wanted was to hear his voice again. The phone beeped before he picked up. "Hello, Chuck Bass"It was an immediate reaction she felt her insides melting at the sound of his cool, velvet voice. Nothing pleased her more to hear his voice. "Hello" Chuck spoke again this time with a bit of irritation in his tone. Blair's finger quickly hit the hang up button and her phone found itself on her bed.

It was 2 weeks to prom and Blair would miss it; she would miss her dream night for a night on a plance to France. But she would be in France soaking up the sun rays and drinking cocktails most of the she would meet a hot french guy. But there was one thing she would miss the most. Chuck Bass. She didn't know why, but it must be the way he teases her and makes her angry, resulting in her calling him 'Basshole' and 'Bassterd'. There was something she knew for sure. Blair Waldorf was in love with Chuck has and always will.

_**Chuck's POV:**_

I was lying on my bed, still half drunk from the night before and reeling after my anonymous phone call. There was two women beside me like always and I felt them creeping out of my bed to get back to work. I didn't really give a damn about them, I just missed _my _girl. Blair. I had to be the most stupid guy alive to let a girl like her go. And now I would never get her back, thanks to Gossip Girl I found out last night that Blair was leaving for France and she might not be coming back.

I got out of bed and got washed and dressed, I was going to see her. No matter what happened. I wanted to see her one last time before she left. I asked Arthur to drive me there (as always) but I first made him stop at the jewellery store so I could pick up some Dior jewellery for Blair and a special package of my own. I also got her some flowers and then off to Blair's I went.

I stood on front of the lift, waiting nervously for it to take me up to my Blair. I stepped in and closed my eyes as the lift started moving upwards. _No going back now Bass_. I heard the door opening and I stepped into the hall, I smiled a little at all the memories I had of being here. Not only as a teenager but as a child aswell. Me and Blair playing together, sometimes Nate and Serena came over. But I was over here most of my childhood. So that just goes to show how much I care for Blair and how little Nate cared for her.

I heard the soft clicks of heels coming from the kitcehn and got prepared to duck. Blair was known to through shoes or anything at people's heads when she got angry. I was more than sure she had something in her hands too. That's when I saw her, coming round in her black nightgown and high heel furry slippers. She didn't notice me until I walked further out of the shadows. "Hello,Blair"I smiled ever so slightly. She blinked and lost her grip on her glass. It was a moment before both of us recognised what was going on. It was too late to do anything about it so we let it smash on the ground, our eyes boring into each others. I just melted at the sight of her big brown eyes. "What are you doing here,Chuck?"There was slight hostility in her voice and a slight hiss escaped her luscious walked slowly towards me."I came to apologize for my actions Blair...I bear gifts"I grinned for a moment, holding up the flowers and jewellery box I had in my hands. She eyed them carefully and for a moment, just a moment, her expression softened.

"I'm very sorry for the way I have been acting Blair. I should have never embarrassed you like with everyone watching and Gossip Girl's spies you ever forgive me?"Her expression changed multiple times and I was confusing for a few moments as every emoition flickered on her face, sadness,grief,even guilt. But it finally relaxed and I smiled...


	3. Every Rose Has It's Thron:Part 3

**AN: Right everyone. I will be doing one chapter—I'm not sure when—on what happened with Chuck and Blair. And why they split up, I would appreciate some ideas from all that read this story. Just private message me and I'll check it out and get back to you really soon.**

_**Previously:  
**__"I'm very sorry for the way I have been acting Blair. I should have never embarrassed you like with everyone watching and Gossip Girl's spies you ever forgive me?" Her expression changed multiple times and I was confusing for a few moments as every emotion flickered on her face, sadness, grief, even guilt. But it finally relaxed and I smiled..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Well, hello to you Manhattan._

_I have some news for you turns out that C returned to B bearing gifts and an apology. But has B forgiven her 'lover/boyfriend/close friend' and can they ever get back to the way they were. Who knows!_

You know you love me,

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_

_**Blair's POV:  
**_I stood there watching Chuck for a moment, hardly hearing what he was saying at all. God, I missed him so much. But I couldn't forgive him just yet. I walked slowly towards him and listened to him again. He held the gifts up and I smiled for a moment before frowning again. When he finally stopped talking, I spoke. "Thanks for the gift Chuck" Just saying his name was like a breath of fresh air.

He handed me the gifts and I took them off him carefully. I sat the flowers on the table and opened the jewellery box to find a diamond studded Dior necklace and matching earrings. "Wow" I whispered and a small smile appearing on my face. I stroked the necklace gently and carefully. "This necklace is worthy of being on someone who is beautiful" I saw out of the corner of my eyes a smirk appearing on his face. I rolled my eyes, same Basshole he was before then. Cocky, arrogant, sexist and a playboy. But all of the above (and more) was why I loved him. But he didn't say it to me, I said it to him but he just left me standing there…Like an idiot and he was a big part of the reason why I was moving to France.

I was too caught up in my own thoughts to realise that he had took my hand. I softly pulled it out of his. "Chuck…" I began but he cut me off. "Listen, Blair. I know I left you alone feeling stupid. But you were right. I was a coward running away from my feelings and running away from my true love. It was hard for me to do it but I couldn't say those 3 words and eight letters. I want us to be together again, be the perfect power couple we were before everything tore us apart" I stared into his amazingly scotch coloured eyes and felt my heart fluttering. "Chuck…I do want to be with you but you left me feeling stupid and hurt. I love you Chuck Bass and always have, always will. We were the perfect power couple until you broke my heart and you need to regain my trust. And I don't know when or how you can do that because…In less than 2 days I'm moving to France. And I'm going to miss my prom Chuck…_My Prom!_...That I had been planning for years upon years and I wanted to go with you. You could have been my Prince Charming and me your Cinderella but it's not going to happen now. I'm sorry Chuck but we can't be together now…I'll be back at Christmas with my Dad and Roman maybe I'll see you then. But for now you need to leave and I need to pack" I walked over to him and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. My lips lingered on his cheek, feeling the same hot flush he always made me feel.

"Goodbye Chuck" I sighed and walked upstairs to my room, clutching both the jewellery box and flowers in my hands. I collapsed onto my bed and groaned, I just told the man that I loved to go away because I was too selfish to consider his feelings. I wanted to go down there and kiss him long and passionate. I didn't care where it ended up just as long as I was with him. That was all that mattered. I heard Dorota and Chuck downstairs.

"Please Mr. Chuck; I don't think Meez Blair wants to see you now. You made her very upset when you broke up with her" I rolled my eyes, trust Dorota to be giving Chuck a scolding.

"Please Dorota, I need to talk to her" There was Chuck's rough and husky voice he really did want to see me. I sighed and went downstairs again. "What Chuck?" I was standing on the stairs, holding onto the rail.

He noticed me at once and a knowing expression formed on his face."Please...Blair,come out with me as a couple just as friends.I respect your decision to not get back with me just yet...I just need to spend some time with you before you leave for France"I heard a hint of sadness in his voice. God,what he does to me sometimes."Sure,let me go get changed" He smiled again and I went upstairs.

_**A few minutes later:  
**_

I walked downstairs and into the living room seeing Chuck looking at the pictures of us together as kids. I coughed a little,"My mom wanted to keep some reminders of my...happier days"I frowned a little. "Ah, I like this photo"I could hear a hint of amusement in his voice.I walked over and looked at the photo."GAH"I yelled, it was us together on my 4th birthday party..A fancy dress one to be exact. I was being a Princess while Chuck was a cowboy."I look horrible in this photo"I frowned."No you don't,you look just as beautiful as you do now"He kissed my cheek and I felt my heart flutter again.

"Lets go...I have something special planned for tonight and you'll need a ball gown"I looked at him,"Wh-"He held a hand up and I blinked."Don't make me ruin the surprise"He smirked and brought me out to the limo.

After what seemed like an endless ride chatting about when we were younger and everything that has happened over the past 2 years and he had the nerve to bring up the touchy subject of were civilised but not talking. Arthur opened the limo door and I got out.I looked up and saw my favourite shop.I grinned."SHOPPING SPREE!"I yelled,giggling like a little girl."I guessed you would need a new ball gown and I know how much you hate wearing your mother's gowns when she just criticises you in them...So here we are"He smiled and I hugged him."Thank you Chuck...Now come on"I walked into the shop,having a little jump in my step.I grinned and looked at the one caught my eye.

The perfect ball gown,it was a perfect white satin dress the top had diamonds on the bustier,also just before it hit the skirt of the dress a white satin belt with one big diamond on the side of it. The skirt of the dress was puffy but not big,just big enough."It's perfect"I smiled and touched the dress."This is the one for me"I took it off the rack and checked the size,my size."Be right back"I ran into the dressing room and got changed into it,

The satin felt amazing on my skin,I ran my hands down the front of the dress fit my every curve and hugged just the right amount of it showed off my clevage which was just a plus."Let me see,Blair"I jumped a little as I heard his voice just outside of the curtain.I opened the curtain and stood there,watching his expression.

"Wow,Blair..You look...You look than "He grinned and I blushed pink."Thanks"I smiled."This is the one I am getting for sure."He nodded in agreement and I closed the curtain,changing again and went to buy the dress...

But what did he want me to buy a new ball gown ...No,he wasn't...Tonight.


	4. Rooftops:Part 1

_**Rooftops: Part 1  
**__**Chuck's POV:**___

_All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set_

I was standing on the roof of Victrola waiting for Blair to arrive; I knew she was expecting some kind of big ball with the new dress she only bought. But it was going to be better. And first, we had a few matters to sort out about us.

My signature scarf was ruffling in the breeze but my hair stayed in place, I had on a plain black Armani suit. I heard the door creaking open behind me and I turned round to find Blair standing there, a white satin shawl draped around her arms and the beautiful ball gown she bought. I gaped at her for a few moments before collecting myself and smirking "You look beautiful" I saw her cheeks blush a faint pink as she walked towards me. "Why did you want to meet here?"

_Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?_

"I wanted to talk to you...About us and where we stand" I watched her chest as she heaved in a couple of deep breaths, this was a very touchy subject to talk to Blair about, she playing her answer in her head. "Alright" She snapped lightly. I couldn't help but chuckle, she was aggravated that we weren't at a party...yet. "Well, we've been on and off for the past year or two. Always playing games-" I paused as she opened her mouth to speak. "_Games!_"Her tone was narcissisitc and pissed off. Her rant was coming. I stayed silent. "Is that what you _think _we were doing Chuck? Playing games with each other, when really we were running away from our feelings because we were too afraid to show them. And believe me, I'm surprised to find you have any" I rolled my eyes boringly and sighed.

"Blair" The scene was so familiar to me; It was just only last year that we stood on a roof in Brooklyn deciding that being together wasn't good for us just yet. "We were running away from our feelings because it wasn't time for us to say those three words and eight letters and we didn't want to force them out" Her expression started to soften, and I smiled slightly. "I know" She whispered.

I walked over to her slowly stopping just right on front of her, so I could lift my hand up easily and stroke her soft cheek. "Your beautiful...Always have and always will be" I smirked and looked into her beautiful, big brown eyes. "Why did you call me to come here" She repeated her earlier question. My expression faltered a bit this time.

"Look I should have never abandoned you. I know I made the wrong decision as soon as I heard you were leaving for France. I distracted myself all summer...Hoping I wouldn't feel it, but I still do.I couldn't get you out of my mind Blair...Especially all those summer nights we had in my suite" I smirked and saw her eyes glint with a sudden pleasure. "You are disgusting. I hate you" I laughed at that remark. "Firstly, we both know that you really don't hate me and secondly, why are you holding my hand onto your cheek if you really do hate me" I smirked, I didn't think she had realised but now that I told her she automatically dropped her hand.

"You wanna get kicked with my superior Manolo's" She smirked and I shivered I could still remember that day when she stood on my feet with those things on. "Do you really want to murder me with those shoes?" "Sometimes when your being the sexist jerk you are" I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Always the one to emotionally overreact" Her mouth made a little 'O' shape.

I chuckled a little at her expression, "But yes I can be a tad bit disgusting and sexist when I want to be"She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Blair, it's time I tell you the truth" I watched her for a moment before continuing to speak. "Everywhere I went during the summer you always caught up with me. I made a terrible mistake and now you're out of my life!" I took her hand in mine and relaxed a little. "I just want to tell you that...I love you" I smiled and looked at her, knowing she was speechless.

"Chuck" Her voice was wavering as if she wanted to cry. All of a sudden, she flung her arms around me making me stumble backwards. "Woah"I chuckled and saw her looking at me. "I love you too" She grinned and smashed her lips to mine, Already I was ravenous for her, my hands stroked her arms up and down making her shiver ever so slightly. "Lets go before we're late" I smirked taking her hand and leading her downstairs. "Late for wha-"Her voice cut off and her hand slipped out of mine. "Blair!"I asked panicked and turned round to see her halfway back upstairs. "What are you doing?" "Wait here. I forgot my purse" She replied. I paused on the stairs and busted out laughing. Her purse! Her effing purse!

It was a few minutes before I calmed down and she came back downstairs. We started walking again and soon enough reached my limo. I slid in and once she was in, pulled her close to me. "Your goinjg to feel like a princess tonight" I kissed her and smirked. Then without warning, I wrapped a white blindfold around her eyes. "But you can't see just yet"I grinned cunningly. "Chuck!" She whined and I rolled my eyes.

"No whining princess or your ball will be ruined" I grunted in pain when I felt her murderous Manolo heels kick my shins. "Waldorf!" I said huskily. "One of these days you _will _end up murdering me with those damn shoes. And you will regret it...I'll come back to haunt your hot little ass" I chuckled; I knew she was rolling her eyes beneath her blindfold.

After a few minutes of being in the limo with a blindfolded Blair, we got to the event. I helped her out of the limo and into the venue. The music was playing and everyone was partying. I gave the signal to the DJ to cut the music and everyone stopped dancing suddenly realising that the Queen has come to her Ball. "Chuck, where are we?" Blair hissed in my face and I smirked. "Hold on Princess, let Prince Charming take your blinfold off"I smirked and spun her round so she could see everything and everyone. "You are so full of yourself" She giggled and I took her blindfold off.

It took her a few moments to realise where she was and then she gasped. "Chuck, this...is this?" She looked at me, her eyes glistening with happiness. "Yes,it's your Prom. I figured since you weren't going to make it to the actual Prom we will throw Blair Waldorf a Blair Waldorf Prom" I grinned and she smashed her lips against mine again. "Your very welcome" I smirked and kissed her back, my hands roaming her body. "Not yet Basshole. You have to dance with me.."She smirked and dragged me onto the hell hole they called a dance floor. "No"I groaned...But I automatically shut up when I saw Blair giving me a look that said. 'I will kick you with my Manolo's...But somewhere where the sun doesn't shine'


End file.
